What Matters
by xXRyu RyuXx
Summary: He remember the car crash, He remember a place with no pain, but is that really what matters. It is his time to finally leave pain behind? One-shot was written while listening to Blue October falling in the ocean.. just saying. rated T in case 197 word
1. What matters

_Everthing seemed to be in slow motion._

_Horns blaring, lights shining in his eyes, the loud tearing of flesh, blood pouring._

_intense pain, vision bluring, but the refusal of passing out,_

_In fear on never waking up._

_Will draining._

_..._

Until it all just faded to black.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDH

"F*ck, He's was impaled" A namless doctor screamed.

"Its a damn pole! We gotta get out!" He barked orders.

...

"His pulse is dropping!"

"We need a crash card in here!"

"SHIT! we're losing him!"

_Pain, electricity flowing through him, The feeling of hisheart not beating, so strange._

_The outside of the body expirience, pain was non-existant in this world._

_"Why do i have to leave? I want to stay, theres no pain."_

_It's not your time.._

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDH

"H-He's waking up!!"

House opened his eyes blinding light, sending pain throbbing in his head.

Looking up he saw Wilson hovering over him, Cuddy who was next to him, To his left was his team.

"wha-"

"don't talk. Just sleep, we'll be here when you wake up. Promis"

House drifted into a painless, dreamless sleep.

They were there and he was alive that's all he knew..

But that's all that mattered.


	2. Rejected

"uhhhhhhh" house's eyes opened, and the first thing he noticed was the pain. Lots of pain... in his head, his leg hurt like a bitch, and his chest JESUS(or jeebus if you're affended) IT HURT!

"House?" Wilsons face came into view. "House can you hear me?"

"Mmmmshut upppp." "you're loud" House brought his hands up, one to his chest and the other to his head. "Headache"

House was thinking, trying to remember what had happened. A car? No, a truck... ughh and it cargo... f*cking rods. "Wilson, what happened?" He neade to prove his theory.  
"You were hit and impaled by--" House cut him off.

"A fucking rod or pole. whatever"

Then everyone started to file into the room, Cuddy, Chase, Foreman, 13.....

And they all had questions--

"Why the hell weren't you watching where you were going!?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to look both ways!?"  
"How the hell do you miss a freaking truck!!?"

"Were you high!?"

"You should know better!!"  
"SHUT IT!" house yelled

"It wasn't my fault! Yes i was watching where i was going, of course i looked both ways, I didn't miss it or other wise i wouldn't be here NOW, no i wasn't high. i do f*cking know better!" house breathed in deep. "That was a mouthfull..."

The doctor came in.

"Greggory House's condition is serious so please can we keep it down for everyones sake."

With that the doctor left.

"If i could be my own doctor i would, that guys suck. Who is he? Am i aloud to fire him, I think he should be fired, CUDDY can you fire him?" House said.

"House thats Dr. Jim Davis and he's the best doctor we have right now so please be quiet." Cuddy sighed, house was just so picky.

"Now back to the task at hand.. what the hell were you thinking?" Foremen asked.

"It wasn me! Damn people don't know how to stop!" House yelled "AUGH!"

"House whats wrong!? HOUSE!? I need you to calm down!" Wilson gripped his shoulder. Hous's team crowded him, Cuddy putting her hand on his other shoulder. Houses breathing was heavy and uneven. "House calm down" Cuddy soothed.

"Nnnnn, shit. My chest is tight." House complained. "Wilson? did i get a transplant heart?" House asked his eyes wide with realization.

"Yes, and lungs too, they were all damaged but we managed to save you.. it took a while but why?" Wilson looked at house, then it hit him..

....

..

"I think they're rejecting me..."

and House's heart and lungs shut down.

well no ttoo bad considereing that this story was suupoose to be a one shot!


End file.
